We Fit Together
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Max and Alec are two sides of the same coin. Different yet the same, from the moment they first meet its obvious they're destined to one day become lovers.
1. A Friendly Dispute

Alec closed his eyes as he savored the burning feeling the Scotch made down his throat. It's been quite a long time since he last enjoyed a drink of Scotch. Being hounded by the society all the time made things a bit hard. No make that doubly hard. Even now that they were already given freedom to walk about, it was hard. Max was still skeptic with his new hair cut. His bar code showed in all it was about glory.

_The last thing I need is me saving your ass. Again… Max stated._

He smirked as he remembered what she had said to him earlier that day. He shook his head. Placing the glass down, he looked at the bartender. **"Hey barkeep!"** he said motioning for another round.

Meanwhile Max was on her way to Crash. Max had a rough day and all she needed was to take her mind off of things. Between her issues with Logan and then with Alec especially Max sighed just thinking about it was stressful. _What was he thinking getting his hair cut way too short? Is he completely out of his mind? Well…Max could not argue with that question. _

_Yet, still all would come of this is him to end up in some kind of trouble and then she would have to come rescue him like always. She was not a superhero who could just be there for his ass anytime he decided to make stupid ass decisions._

She finally made it to Crash she walked in and went straight for the bar. Max suddenly stopped in her tracks and scoffed, **"Can't I ever just get a break from you?"**

Alec's head popped up after hearing that voice. _'Can't I ever just get a break from you?'_

Alec quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at Max. **"Nice to see you too..."** he replied sarcastically. Smirking, he shook his head and took the glass the bartender gave him **"I got here first, so tough luck Maxie."**

Max tilted her head to the side and gasped, **"Awww… did I hurt your feelings. I am so, so sorry."** Max reluctantly took a seat two barstools away from Alec. Max ordered a beer than gave Alec that look **"Must you call me that?"** Max sighed in frustration while rolling her eyes.

Alec pressed his lips as watched her sit two stools away from her. He brought the glass up to his lips. **"Must you sit a couple of stools away from me?"** he retorted back at her before taking a generous sip from his Scotch. Placing the glass down, he looked back at her. **"You're really that sick of me Max?"**

Max got her beer and took a drink of it and looked at Alec and remarked, "**Its not that I am so much sick of you just your stupidity.**" Max pretended like she was thinking long and hard about what she just said. She looked at Alec and nodded "**Yeah that is pretty much what I am sick of.**"

Alec smirked at her first reply. **"What? I like doing' stupid n' crazy things."** he retorted back to her. **"I was born to wild Max."** he added

Max then took another drink and questioned, **"You mean you actually want me to sit by you?"**

"_You mean you actually want me to sit by you?"_

His smile slightly faded and he ceased his eyebrows at her, **"It is not like you would cramp my style or anything."**

Max went back and forth in her mind about moving down or not. You could tell she was wrestling with it. Max grabbed her beer hoped off the stool, "**Fine I will sit by you but if you give me any reason to hit you I will get it?**" Max sat down next to him and gave him a look.

Alec held his hands up in surrender. **"Geez Max. You make it sound like I'm going' to have my hand up your ass."** he replied back to her. He shook his head. He brought the glass up his lips again and took a sip. **"So where's Logan?"**

Max looked at him when he commented. After sitting down next to him she took another drink and downed it until it was gone and then got another one. Max at first didn't answer him when he asked where Logan was. Max said, "**He's out and about?**" Max looked at him "**What are you drinking there?**"

Alec looked down at his glass. Smiling he took the glass and jiggled it slightly as he looked back at her. **"Good ole' Scotch."** he replied to her. Laughing softly, he turned his attention on his drink and took a generous sip

Max looked at Alec and asked, "**What is so funny?**" She didn't know why she asked but she did. There were some things about Alec she should know better than to ask for an explanation, but she did it anyways.

Alec creased his brows as he placed his glass down. **"Nothing'."** he replied to her. Pressing his lips he looked back at her. **"I just find it funny that we've known each other what? More than three years? And you still have to ask me what I'm drinking'."** he added. He shook his head before taking the glass again and finishing it.

Max smirked at him, "**Well I have noticed lately how you change your mind on things so I just thought I asked to see if you moved on to something else.**" Max threw him a look and then ordered a Kami Kausi. This was harder than she normally drank.

Alec quirked an eyebrow at that. Stifling a soft unsure laugh, he shrugged. **"Wow. Never really occurred to me that you pay attention when it comes to Me."** he replied to her. He motioned for the bartender for another round. **I love Scotch Max. And if I love something, I don't really change my mind that easily."**

Max replied, "**You'd be surprised what I notice...besides like you said we have known each other for three long years.**" Max got her Kami Kauis and downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds. "**Whew that was strong.**" Max closed her eyes shaking her head.

Alec watched her silently for a moment and then stifled up a laugh and replied sarcastically, **"Gee, ya think?"** A smirked preyed across his lips and he questioned, **"Why are you drinking that strong stuff anyways? It's not like you are actually going to get drunk off of it?"**

Max looked at the empty glass and said, "**I don't know maybe I will.**" Max looked over at Alec "**Ya know try something new for a change.**" Max ordered another one.

Alec creased his brows. Turning on his stool, he fully faced her. **"What's going' Max?"** he asked her. Something was up. He could sense it.

Max looked at Alec and said, "**What? Nothing is up.**" Max sighed thinking about the fight her and Logan had gotten into earlier and she was fed up and tired of everything her and everyone she knows has had to gone through. That she just needed a night of something she wouldn't normally do because then maybe that would relax her. Max grabbed her drink and downed another one and asked for another.

Alec pressed his lips. **"I know you Max. Don't tell me nothing' is wrong." **he said to her. As the bartender brought her another drink, he quickly snatched it before she could.

**"Now tell me what's going' on. You and Logan have a fight or something'?"**

Max huffed a breath out and asked, "**Now Alec I am going to attempt to be nice with you. So will you attempt to be nice with me? Will you please give me my drink back?**" There was no way her and Alec were going to have a little heart to heart. She wasn't about to let her guard down to anyone especially not Alec.

Alec stifled a laugh. **"No."** he replied to her. He took her drink and downed it quickly. He groaned as he placed the glass down. **"Tell me what's going' on."**

Max looked at him and shook her head. Max remarked, **"Fine."** Max stood up and moved back to her original seat and ordered another one and got it before Alec and smirked at him **"You drink hard stuff and I don't give you a hassle. Maybe I do just want to drink there's nothing wrong with the hard stuff I mean you drink it."**

Alec pressed his lips at that. He fished out his wallet and paid for the drinks he had. **"Fine. You wanna try and drown yourself tonight fine. I'm just trying' to help."** he tossed the bills on the counter and got up.

Max looked at Alec and said, **"Alec"** She looked at Alec and said, **"Come here."** When Alec got closer she hit him hard in the chest **"That was for taking my drink have a nice night."**

_"Alec... comes here." _

Alec turned around and looked at her for a moment. Pressing his lips he walked over to where she was. **"Oww! Geez!"** he replied as he rubbed his chest. **"You're welcome... gosh..."** he added before turning around and walking out of the bar.

Max smirked at him before he left and she downed the drink in front of her. Max sighed just thinking of the overall day's events.


	2. Expressions

The next day Max went to the Space Needle to clear her head. Alec for once was right drowning herself in liquor didn't help her forget the events of the night before. Max was dragging even more today than yesterday because she still had heard from Logan after their big fight. Max finally decided to head over to Jam Pony, so she headed down the steps to the bottom of the Space Needle. She wasn't paying too close attention to where she was going and ran smack dab into someone causing her to lose balance and fall flat on her butt.

**"What's going' on with you two?"** Alec asked out loud as he looked at his cell phone. He had just finished a phone call from Logan. He was about to jog up the stairs when he bumped into someone **"Oh shit..."** he muttered. He quickly got to her side and helped her up. **"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You okay?"**

When she looked and realized it was Alec she roughly pushed him away and remarked, **"I don't need your help thanks very much."** Max went to get up and her own and step on her ankle wrong; Max grabbed on to the side of the wall. She winced in pain. **"Damn it."** She looked at Alec and before he could say anything **"I'm fine."** She didn't need his help or anyone else for that matter.

Alec stepped back when she pushed him away. He creased his brows as he watched her. He pressed his lips.

_"I'm fine." _

**"Damn right you are."** Alec replied as he walked over to her. He bent down, put her arm over his shoulder and pulled her up. **"Don't even try to fight me Max. At this point I can totally kick your ass. Now will you tell me what the hell is going' on."**

Max watched him help her up and Max stated, "**Alec I am fine you can let go of me now.**" Max realized in the back of her mind that at this moment she couldn't fight him and win. "**Later on I will kick your ass if you don't let me go.**" Max glared at him. Knowing that this wasn't going to work she scoffed, "**I stepped on it wrong… its nothing I will walk it off if you just let me.**" Her voice started too raised in frustration.

Alec stopped and looked at her. **"No Max. I mean with you and Logan. He already called me like three times today asking' if I had seen you and how you were."** he said to her. **"Don't make me ask again. What's going' on?"**

Max looked at him and thought _'like he really cares'_ Max shrugged and exclaimed, "**Yeah like he really cares! If he cared so much he should have tried calling me himself. Besides after the stuff he said last night… well you know what I don't need anyone anyway. I took care of myself before him and I can take care of myself after him."** Max thought 'you will not break down especially in front of Alec. **"Everything is fine and dandy."** Forcing a smile at Alec. A smile even when she's in a good mood she rarely gives Alec.

Alec pulled his head back. "**Trouble in paradise?"** he stated rather than asked. Pressing his lips, he set Max down to sit on the steps. He squatted down in front of her as he examined her foot. **"You know you can talk to me right?"**

Max gave him a look when he mentioned "_trouble in paradise"._ Max stretch out her foot trying to hide the pain. **"See its fine."** Max looked at him when he said she could talk to him "**Are you serious? Because in our track history have we ever had a serious conversation like this?"**

Alec lifted up his gaze to look at her. **"Ahh yeah."** he replied to her looking at her like she had grown another head or something. **"When I asked you about Ben. And then there was this time when you thought you can't be with Logan. I found you up there. I can still remember you saying love sucked."** he reminded her. He pressed his lips. **"I maybe stupid most of the time Max but I do know when to stop and listen to a friend. Maybe give a sound advice or two. Not that you would listen anyway."**

Max looked away from Alec and thought he's _right but that didn't mean she was going to admit it to him._ Max sighed, **"I don't know Alec things are just getting difficult between Logan and me. I just think things are too complicated; we can't be a real couple ya know?"** Max looked down **"So what's the use in trying especially when he doesn't care anyways."**

Alec stifled a soft laugh. **"And you realize this just now?"** he replied back to her. He scoffed lightly. **"Max. Already told you this... ordinaries and transgenic don't really mix well. But did you listen?"**

Max rolled her eyes at him and stated, **"Thanks for being so sympathies, you're so understanding."** The sarcastic tone in her voice grew. **"Yes I know I didn't listen I had to learn the hard thanks for the recap."**

Max had really wanted things to work out for her and Logan she just thought despite all the obstacles they could figure it out. But she knew in the back of her mind they couldn't she just refused to listen to that voice telling her it wouldn't work out. She just wanted to be right about this and prove Alec wrong. Not really prove Alec wrong more like prove her wrong and tell her everything would be okay.

Alec sighed softly. Pressing his lips, he sat down on the step below the step she sat on. He looked at her. **"You love him that much I know. Been there done that. But I'm sure you guys will figure and work things out. You always do."**

Max shook her head and looked at Alec directly in the eye and stated, **"Not this time Alec. This time things were said that can't be taken back and I don't think I could ever forget them. This time things are going to be different."** There was seriousness in Max's voice she didn't want to believe it but she didn't want to hold onto heartache that end the end would kill her, but maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe this relationship was supposed to kill her. A million thought ran through Max's mind.

Alec creased his brows at that. He never thought he'd hear Max say it like that. He exhaled loudly. **"Listen, whatever happens between you and Logan, I got your back. Not just me. Joshua, OC, Sketchy... We all got your back."**

Max looked away from Alec knowing he must be in shock from hearing her talk like this. Max closed her eyes hearing him say he and everyone of their friends would have her back. Max nodded and said, **"I know"** Max moved her ankle around a bit and hoped that she would walk out of here okay. She was stubborn and tough Max she could handle this.

Alec glanced at Max and asked, **"So what happened between you and Logan anyways? What was this fight all about?"**

Max thought about her argument with **Logan "We just got into a fight and things just aren't going to work out. He wants a girlfriend he can girlfriend things with like touching and I can't give him that."** Max thought about the words he used and then used them**, "I can't be selfish and rob him of the things he deserves."** Max couldn't believe he said that to her. Part of her wanted to wail on him and part of her just wanted to walk away, so she chose to walk away.

_"I can't be selfish and rob him of the things he deserves." _

Alec whistled at that. **"I can't blame the guy... I mean, if it were me I'd go crazy on the fact that I can't even kiss my girlfriend. On the other hand, Logan knew what he was getting' into when it comes to you. Technically, he has no right to demand or ask something' like that from you."**

Max nodded and thought even Alec agrees and Max just stated, **"See Logan deserves happiness and I want him to be happy even if it's with someone else."** Max knew that would be the hardest thing but she was strong she would make it out of this okay she just had too.

**"So that's it? It's over? You're just going' to let him go?"** Alec asked her. He pressed his lips at that. **"It's not going' to be easy you know. I mean, he still helps us and we help him. Eyes Only jobs and what not..."**

Max looked at Alec with a stern face trying to show no emotion, **"There's not much I can do. Things have already been said can't go back in time and change them." **

Max knew she would still she Logan even though she knew in order for him to be happy she would have to let him go. Max looked forward and said, "**I realize that I won't put my personal feelings in the way of the jobs we have to do."**

Alec pressed his lips again. **"Alright..."** he replied to her. He wanted to say something; anything but then again, there was nothing more to say. Looking at her, she looked too determined on this one. **"Just do me a favor; please don't tell him that we hooked up. That one has been used before and frankly, it's old news. Besides, nobody's going' to believe that one anyway."**

Max threw Alec a look and nudged him with her shoulder and slightly smirked, **"Oh yeah because me hooking up with you is the first thing that came to mind. Very funny Alec."** Although it did make her smile a bit which was unusual for Alec to actually make her smile?

Alec stifled a soft laugh. "**Hey, don't look at me. That's the first thing you came up with back then when you tried to get rid of Logan the first time. Remember? You told him we were together. I didn't even know it until I asked."**

Max stated, **"Yes I remember but thanks for the reminder which is why I stated that. It won't happen again it wasn't one of my best excuses."** Max smirked at him then looked in front of her **"Besides I am not going to make up an excuse just tell him the truth."** _Maybe…_ she told herself.

Alec licked his lips as he looked down for a moment. He sighed softly as he looked back up at her. He placed a hand on top of hers. **"You two will figure things out and work it out eventually. You've known each other for far too long to let this issue get to you."**

Max looked down and said, **"That's actually nice of you to say Alec."** Then to herself she said _but I'm not sure it ever will. I can't be selfish of my feelings I have to think of Logan's too_. "**Maybe we're just not meant to be with Ordinaries it only causes more problems for everyone involved."**

Alec raised his brows at that. **"And again... you're realizing this just now?**" he asked as he looked at her. **"It's not a maybe Max. We don't belong with ordinaries period. We're a threat to them like it or not. Not to mention that whole acceptance thing. And don't even get me on that being mates thing. Face it Max, you have to start checking out your own kind."**

Max slightly smiled in hearing Alec repeat that answer. Max said, **"I know maybe I just need to get it drilled into my head...maybe I need to go out with one of us."** Max _thought 'at least to get her mind off of Logan, but the question was who it was going to be?' _**"I know we're a threat and I'm a big threat to Logan's life. A death threat and I won't be that for him anymore. I just need to stick to someone in my own race."** Max kept saying respective things like that to convince her.

Alec laughed softly at that. **"Or maybe you just need time on your own. Give yourself some space Max. Find yourself first before going' out there again. Besides, you love Logan. It's not like you can look at another guy and instantly like him. Love doesn't go away that I easily I reckon."**

Max tilted her head and looked surprised by Alec's answer. **"That's...very insightful of you Alec..."** Max knew Alec knew it was hard to forget someone you love. She knew he went through that with Rachel although Alec would never admit it as much as Max would never admit something. They were both just too stubborn **"I know I can't forget him that easily but it was just a thought..."**

Alec tilted his head as he looked at her. He licked his lips**. "Come on. I'll buy you a drink. You look like you could use one."** he offered. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

Max looked at him and contemplated his offer surprisingly she took his hand and let him help her up. She hid the pain from her ankle and said, **"Well since you're buying how I can refuse."** Max smirked at him.

Alec watched her closely as she stood up. He pressed his lips as he lifted up his gaze to look at her**. "Are you sure you're okay?"** he asked her. **"I meant your ankle that is."**

Max looked at him and answered, "Yeah **I will be fine. Don't worry about me I can handle myself."** Max started to slightly walk in front of him so he couldn't see her wincing in pain. **"So let's go get that beer you're buying me."**

Alec pressed his lips again. He shook his head slightly as he jogged beside her. **"You're too stubborn sometimes you know that Maxie?"** he stated rather than asked. He would have helped her but this was Max. She could deck him anytime she wants to. If she needed any help, she would have to ask.

Max smirked at him and then stated, **"I am what I am."** Max started to walk and then stopped as much as it pained her to ask Alec for help it would pain her more if it got worst because of work and doing errands for Eyes Only. Max looked at Alec and said almost in a whisper, **"Alright Alec, I need your help."**

Alec smiled at that. He took her arm and drapes it over his shoulder. His arm went around her waist for support**. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"** he stated rather than asked.

Max threw him a look and stated, **"I don't need your sarcasms Alec."** She emphasized on his name. Because she knew he gave him that name for a reason.

Alec pressed his lips. **"I wasn't being sarcastic."** he pointed out to her. "**You always hound me when you know I need help. I'm just returning the favor."** he added. He offered her a smile.

Max looked at him and her expression changed and she said, **"okay...thank you."** Max was surprised she said that and was pretty sure that Alec was equally surprised. Max let Alec help her as they began to leave the space needle.

Alec had to smile more at that. Licking his lips, he just focused on helping her. In ways he could. A friend needed cheering up and that's what he'll do.


	3. Speaking Before Thinking

The next day Alec went over to Terminal City to check out a few things. Alec pressed his lips as he lightly typed away onto the laptop. He'd been keeping tabs on the news online. Mostly from news of transgenic being mistreated or anything close to that; he sighed softly when a bunch came up to his search. **"Stupid people..."** he grumbled as he clicked on one of the links.

Meanwhile Max had came over to TC to visit Joshua she was about to leave, but she heard a familiar voice. She walked into the control room seeing Alec typing away at the laptop. She walked up to him from behind and asked, **"What did the Ordinaries do now?"** Max leaned down to see what Alec was looking at.

At the sound of her voice, Alec tore his eyes away from the laptop and turned to look at her. When he saw her lean down behind him; he moved slightly aside to let her take a peek. **"They call us animals and what not but they're the ones that treat us badly. Some of them can be very stupid..." **

Max looked at the headlines of the newspaper Max sighed, **"I wish they would just leave us alone. We have tried so hard to act civilized by them and look where it gets us; nowhere just because we are different."** Max shook her head at the pictures of protestors and their cruel and uncalled for actions. **"Is it too hopeful to think of a day when we will be able to walk amongst them in peace?"** Then again that was the way Max was always trying to think of a positive side to things.

Alec tilted his head slightly and looked at her. **"No Max. Every one of us wants that."** he replied to her softly, **"Josh told me the other day that for once, he wants to be able to walk down the street without people making' a big deal of his presence."**

Max looked Alec almost as if she was surprised to hear that from him. Max listened to him tell her what Josh said. Max said, **"I hope that will come true one day just for Josh if people just got a chance to know him how we know him. They would know how gentle and caring he is." **Max stood up and leaned against the table behind him and stated, "**It would be nice of people knowing who we are and not what we are and just being accepted.**" Max paused, "**But for now we just have to stick by one another and fight in this war for freedom."**

Alec nodded at that. He turned to look at the screen again. Exhaling loudly, he closed the window and closed the laptop finally. He swiveled his chair and turned to face Max. Max looked at Alec **"So what's on your agenda for today?"**

Alec shrugged. **"I don't know."** he replied to her. **"I haven't made any plans yet. Why?"** he added as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Max nodded and uncrossed her arms shoving her hands in her pockets. Max shrugged, **"No reason just wondering."** Since Max had x-ed someone out of her life she really has had a lot of time on her hands and being alone wasn't too much fun. Even hanging with Alec even though he was annoying was better than being alone.

Alec lifted an eyebrow at that. **"Got a lot of time to kill and got nothing' to do?"** he stated rather than asked. He half smirked at that, **"Maxie needs a new boyfriend to play with..." **

Max threw Alec a look _how did he always know what she was thinking?_ Max stated, **"Ya know I was trying to have an actual conversation with you and then you have to go throw out one of your smart aleck comments."** Max gave him a dirty stare, **"No I don't need a new boyfriend I can take care of myself." **Max thought _'there you go Max get aggravated at him for making the comment than you just had to remark back. Now you're only encouraging him.' _

Alec rolled his eyes, **"Relax Maxie... I was just kidding."** Alec replied to her, **"You really need to chill... maybe even get laid... you're too uptight." **He added, **"Go out... Chill... Have fun."**

Max slumped back and crossed her arms across her chest, "You have an interesting sense of humor have I ever told you that." Max knew going out was what she needed rather than staying at home alone. Max stated**, "See going out does sound decent, but I rather not go out alone so guess that would be out of the question."** She shot back a comment at him.

Alec looked at her like she was crazy. **"What am I? Chopped liver?"** he stated rather than asked, **"Come on... let's go to Crash. Drinks are on me. What do you say?" **

Max looked up at him and although the thought had crossed her mind she figured hanging with her was the last thing on his mind. After a few moments of silence Max stood up and said,** "Alright since you're buying."**

**"That's the spirit..."** Alec replied to her. He smiled and started to walk out of the room. **"You can call Cindy if you want to. You know if this makes you uncomfortable… you know the whole being out with me alone deal."**

Max looked at him and questioned, **"Why would hanging out with you alone make me uncomfortable? Besides we won't be alone we'll be surrounded by ordinaries."** Max smirked at him and followed him outside, **"Besides Cindy has a hot date back at the apartment she'd kill me if I interrupted."**

Alec creased his brows at that, **"With another chick?"** he asked. Alec paused, **"Did she ever made a pass at you?"** he figured to add. Alec smirked mischievously as he looked at her, **"Now that would be really interesting..."**

Max threw Alec an annoying look, then shoved him and remarked, **"You are really twisted you know that. No she has never made a pass at me."** Max shook her head at him and stated, **"And yes to the answer of your first question a girl she met at Crash last week."**

Alec laughed softly, **"Hey... can't blame me if I think that's hot."** He replied to her, **"Although it's kind of weird if it were you and Cindy."** Alec slightly creased his brows as he thought more about it.

Max threw him a look and remarked, "**Typical male.**" Max shook her head, **"Yeah it would be weird she is my best friend and it would never happen." **Max couldn't believe...no wait she could believe Alec said that.

Alec pressed his lips at that, "**Stranger things have happened Max. I mean, if you can't be happy with a guy..."** he said but stopped himself. He knew it earned him at least a slap.

Max stopped and turned and faced him, **"Is this your idea of getting me to chill and have fun?"** Max remarked as a statement more than a question. Max then hit him hard in the arm, **"Ya just because things didn't work with Logan don't mean I am not happy with the male form."**

**"Yeah because even with all that transgenic gifts, you're a little slow on choosing who you really have to be with,"** Alec spat back at her; he pressed his lips as he rubbed his arm. Max hit him hard enough that it stung just a bit.

Max looked at him and said, **"Do you speak without thinking or what?"** Max looked at Alec in utter shock **"How about you are you a little slow yourself?"** Max smirked a little seeing him rub his arm satisfied she hit him that hard.

Alec looked at her, **"Hey, I've been known to speak my mind. So deal"** he replied back to her. He smirked as he led her to their bikes. This was going to be one interesting night…to say the least.


End file.
